1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in applicators for applying a bleaching composition to the teeth of a user and a method of use therefor, and more particularly, to an applicator and associated method which permits an effective molding of a tray to the teeth configuration and the arch of a user without intervening professional assistance and laboratory participation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In dental cosmetics, the whitening of teeth and particularly, those teeth which are exposed in a smiling zone, has become a very prominent activity. Generally, yellow-colored or non-white colored teeth, and particularly teeth which have color variation from tooth to tooth are relatively unattractive and moreover, detracts from the smile of an individual or when the individual is conversing. Thus, white teeth, and particular, uniformly white teeth are fashionable, if not necessary, for key persons in the entertainment industry and for others who work with the public in general.
Generally, the whitening of teeth usually relies upon the application of an oxidizing gel, such as a peroxide-containing gel, e.g., carbamide peroxide. This peroxide-containing gel is disposed against the teeth for a period of time, usually on a repeated basis, one or more hours per day for several days in succession until the teeth actually bleach by virtue of the peroxide-containing gel. However, some means must be provided to hold the gel against the teeth and to preclude the gel from dropping on the tongue or against the gums or being swallowed.
There are two commonly used approaches in the bleaching of teeth. The first approach is a home remedy or so-called "over-the-counter" remedy in which the user purchases a tray designed to fit around a portion of the arch containing those teeth in the smiling zone along with a peroxide-containing gel. In this way, the home user can place the gel on the tray and place the tray on the arch of teeth which are to be bleached. This approach has many serious disadvantages. The tray, while being somewhat flexible, is clearly not contoured to conform to the arch contour and the teeth contour of the user. The so-called "one size fits all" type of tray is obviously ineffective to accommodate a differing size arch, and particularly differing arch configurations. It is virtually impossible to make one tray accommodate numerously sized arches in close-fitting contact.
Due to the fact that this one size tray is not designed to be contoured to the particular arch of an individual, the gel is not consistently held against the teeth. Moreover, the gel is not uniformly held against the teeth. As a result, some teeth will bleach more than others, creating an uneven bleaching pattern which may be more undesirable than the original condition. In addition to the foregoing, health concerns can arise where the peroxide-containing gel should leak from the tray into a user's mouth.
The peroxide-containing gel which does not remain in the tray has a taste which is relatively unpalatable to many users. Even more so, and while the peroxide does not have a serious gastrointestinal effect, many of the persons using this approach have limited tolerance for the gel. As a result, they suffer indigestion and other problems if the gel is swallowed. A peroxide-containing gel can also be an irritant to those persons having sensitive gums and mouth tissue, particularly if those persons have experienced previous gingival diseases.
In addition to the foregoing, compliance is another problem which often leads to unsatisfactory results. It is oftentimes necessary to apply this peroxide-containing gel on a daily basis for a selected period of time as, for example, several weeks. Due to the fact that many users will apply the gel on a somewhat intermittent basis, the results are oftentimes less than effective. Another approach which is more effective than the home use approach is that of having a professional dental practitioner apply the gel on a periodic basis. In this case, a metal dental tray is used for making an alginate impression. After the alginate material, somewhat similar to a plaster of paris material, is poured into the tray and the tray held against the patient's arch of teeth, an impression or mold is produced. Thereafter, a plastic material is carefully placed over the teeth to effectively oversize the surface of the teeth. Finally, a plastic sheet is then disposed around the mold with the plastic material thereon in order to create a tray. When the plastic sheet is heated, it will tightly adhere around the mold and thereby adopt the shape of the mold with a plastic filler. Due to the fact that the filler is present, a slight void is created around each tooth due to the over sizing. This void is effective to receive the peroxide-containing gel and hold the gel against the teeth.
While the above-described method of using a dental practitioner is far more effective than the home remedy, it is also considerably more expensive due to the fact that the user requires the involvement of a dental practitioner. Moreover, considerable laboratory time and associated laboratory costs are involved. Further, there is the attendant inconvenience of the user having to visit the dental practitioner on several occasions.